The present disclosure relates to new heterocyclic compounds and compositions, and their application as pharmaceuticals for the treatment of disease. Methods of inhibition of GLS1 activity in a human or animal subject are also provided for the treatment of diseases such as cancer.
Metabolic deregulation is a hallmark of cancer as tumors exhibit an increased demand for nutrients and macromolecules to fuel their rapid proliferation. Glutamine (Gln), the most abundant amino acid in circulation, plays an essential role in providing cancer cells with biosynthetic intermediates required to support proliferation and survival. Specifically, glutaminolysis, or the enzymatic conversion of glutamine to glutamate, provides proliferating cancer cells with a source of nitrogen for amino acid and nucleotide synthesis, and a carbon skeleton to fuel ATP and NADPH synthesis through the TCA cycle. In addition to supporting cell growth, glutamine metabolism plays a critical role in maintaining cellular redox homeostasis as glutamate can be converted into glutathione, the major intracellular antioxidant.
Glutaminolysis is regulated by mitochondrial glutaminase (GLS), the rate limiting enzyme that catalyzes the conversion of Gln to glutamate and ammonia. Mammalian cells contain 2 genes that encode glutaminase: the kidney-type (GLS1) and liver-type (GLS2) enzymes. Each has been detected in multiple tissue types, with GLS1 being widely distributed throughout the body. GLS1 is a phosphate-activated enzyme that exists in humans as two major splice variants, a long form (referred to as KGA) and a short form (GAC), which differ only in their C-terminal sequences. Both forms of GLS1 are thought to bind to the inner membrane of the mitochondrion in mammalian cells, although at least one report suggests that glutaminase may exist in the intramembrane space, dissociated from the membrane. GLS is frequently overexpressed in human tumors and has been shown to be positively regulated by oncogenes such as Myc. Consistent with the observed dependence of cancer cell lines on glutamine metabolism, pharmacological inhibition of GLS offers the potential to target Gln addicted tumors.
Thus, there is a need for glutaminase inhibitors that are specific and capable of being formulated for in vivo use.
Accordingly, disclosed herein are new compositions and methods for inhibiting glutaminase activity.
Provided is compound of structural Formula I
or a salt thereof, wherein:
n is chosen from 1 and 2;
R1 is chosen from NR3C(O)R3, NR3C(O)OR3, NR3C(O)N(R3)2, C(O)N(R3)2, and N(R3)2;
each R3 is independently chosen from alkyl, aryl, arylalkyl, cycloalkyl, cycloalkylalkyl, H, haloalkyl, heteroaryl, heteroarylalkyl, heterocycloalkyl, heterocycloalkylalkyl, wherein each R3 may be optionally substituted with one to three Rx groups, wherein two R3 groups together with the atoms to which they are attached optionally form an heteroaryl or heterocycloalkyl ring, which may be optionally substituted with one to three Rx groups;
R2 is chosen from NR4C(O)R4, NR4C(O)OR4, NR4C(O)N(R4)2, C(O)N(R4)2 and N(R4)2;
each R4 is independently chosen from alkyl, aryl, arylalkyl, cycloalkyl, cycloalkylalkyl, H, haloalkyl, heteroaryl, heteroarylalkyl, heterocycloalkyl, and heterocycloalkylalkyl, wherein each R4 may be optionally substituted with one to three Rx groups, wherein two R4 groups together with the atoms to which they are attached optionally form an heteroaryl or heterocycloalkyl ring, which may be optionally substituted with one to three Rx groups;
each Rx group is independently chosen from alkoxy, alkoxyalkyl, alkoxyaryl, alkoxyarylalkyl, alkoxycycloalkyl, alkoxycycloalkylalkyl, alkoxyhaloalkyl, alkoxyheteroaryl, alkoxyheteroarylalkyl, alkoxyheterocycloalkyl, alkoxyheterocycloalkylalkyl, alkyl, alkylaryl, alkylarylalkyl, alkylcycloalkyl, alkylcycloalkylalkyl, alkylheteroaryl, alkylheteroarylalkyl, alkylheterocycloalkyl, alkylheterocycloalkylalkyl, aryl, arylalkyl, arylalkyloxy, arylhaloalkyl, aryloxy, cyano, cycloalkyl, cycloalkylalkyl, cycloalkylalkyloxy, cycloalkylhaloalkyl, cycloalkyloxy, halo, haloalkoxy, haloalkoxyalkyl, haloalkoxyaryl, haloalkoxyarylalkyl, haloalkoxycycloalkyl, haloalkoxycycloalkylalkyl, haloalkoxyheteroaryl, haloalkoxyheteroarylalkyl, haloalkoxyheterocycloalkyl, haloalkoxyheterocycloalkylalkyl, haloalkyl, haloalkylaryl, haloalkylarylalkyl, haloalkylcycloalkyl, haloalkylcycloalkylalkyl, haloalkylheteroaryl, haloalkylheteroarylalkyl, haloalkylheterocycloalkyl, haloalkylheterocycloalkylalkyl, haloaryl, haloarylalkyl, haloarylalkyloxy, haloaryloxy, halocycloalkyl, halocycloalkylalkyl, halocycloalkylalkyloxy, halocycloalkyloxy, haloheteroaryl, haloheteroarylalkyl, haloheteroarylalkyloxy, haloheteroaryloxy, haloheterocycloalkyl, haloheterocycloalkylalkyl, haloheterocycloalkylalkyloxy, haloheterocycloalkyloxy, heteroaryl, heteroarylalkyl, heteroarylalkyloxy, heteroarylhaloalkyl, heteroaryloxy, heterocycloalkyl, heterocycloalkylalkyl, heterocycloalkylalkyloxy, heterocycloalkylhaloalkyl, heterocycloalkyloxy, hydroxyl, oxo, N(R5)2, NR5C(O)R5, NR5C(O)OR5, NR5C(O)N(R5)2, C(O)N(R5)2, and C(O)R5;
each R5 is independently chosen from alkyl, aryl, arylalkyl, cycloalkyl, cycloalkylalkyl, H, haloalkyl, heteroaryl, heteroarylalkyl, heterocycloalkyl, and heterocycloalkylalkyl, which may be optionally substituted with one to three Rz groups;
Rz is chosen from alkyl, aryl, arylalkyl, cyano, cycloalkyl, cycloalkylalkyl, H, halo, haloalkyl, heteroaryl, heteroarylalkyl, heterocycloalkyl, and heterocycloalkylalkyl;
A is a monocyclic heteroaryl, which may be optionally substituted with one to three Rz groups;
and Z is a monocyclic heteroaryl, which may be optionally substituted with one to three Rz groups.
Provided is a composition comprising a compound of Formula I and a pharmaceutically acceptable carrier, adjuvant, or vehicle.
Provided is a method of inhibiting GLS1 activity in a biological sample comprising contacting the biological sample with a compound of Formula I.
Provided is a method of treating a GLS1-mediated disorder in a subject in need thereof, comprising the step of administering to the subject a compound of Formula I.
Provided is a method of treating a GLS1-mediated disorder in a subject in need thereof, comprising the sequential or co-administration of a compound of Formula I or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof, and another therapeutic agent.
Provided is a compound of any of Formula I for use in human therapy.
Provided is a compound of any of Formula I for use in treating a GLS1-mediated disease.
Provided is a use of a compound of Formula I for the manufacture of a medicament to treat a GLS1-mediated disease.